Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor controller and a motor comprising the same.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional control circuit boards have various sizes and limited adjusting space, and the control chip of the control circuit boards cannot be absolutely clung to the heat dissipation boss. As a result, the heat dissipation of the control chip is adversely affected and the work efficiency of the control chip is reduced. Worse yet, problems with heat dissipation often lead to a burnout of the control circuit board.